Various types of dispensers are used in many industries for placing liquids, such as adhesives, conformal coating materials, solder paste, solder flux, and other similar materials, onto substrates during an assembly process. One type of liquid dispenser is a syringe-type dispenser having a dispenser body defining a barrel reservoir for holding a supply of liquid material to be dispensed. A dispensing tip is coupled to the syringe at one end, and is in fluid communication with the reservoir. A piston disposed in the reservoir is movable therein to pressurize the liquid in the reservoir and thereby dispense a small amount of liquid from the dispensing tip and onto a substrate.
Many industrial applications require that the liquid be dispensed in very precise volumes and at precise locations. To this end, liquid dispensers include actuators for moving the piston within the reservoir in a controllable and predictable manner. For instance, pneumatic actuators are known in the art and use compressed air applied to the piston to move the piston and dispense liquid from the dispenser. Those skilled in the art will recognize that other types of actuators, such as linear actuators, may be used to control movement of the piston within the reservoir. In other applications where precise dispensing is not required, the piston may be moved through manual processes.